


Pewna noc

by enntsu



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Other
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-16
Updated: 2018-05-16
Packaged: 2020-03-06 12:10:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18850804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enntsu/pseuds/enntsu
Summary: ❝nie myśl❞» oneshot jest sceną wyrzuconą z opowiadania ❝escapism❞





	Pewna noc

— Panie Plagg, to się nie skończy dobrze.

Pollen stoi w miejscu, światło latarni pada prosto na niego i teraz Plagg ma wrażenie, że twarz jego towarzysza jest jeszcze bledsza niż zwykle. Złota — z przodu ledwie do kolan, z tyłu rozciągnięta niemalże do ziemi — suknia mieni się, włosy unoszone przez wiatr odsłaniają kolczyki o kształcie plastra miodu. Wszystko jest nie tak i kiedy Plagg chce go dotknąć, jego dłoń jedynie natrafia na słoneczniki, a te po malutkim muśnięciu robią się czarne i zmieniają się w proch. Plagg cofa się. Pollen także robi krok w tył, a jeden z kwiatów odpada z jego wianka i trafia prosto na kałużę.

— Pani Tikki będzie na nas zła — mówi jeszcze, chociaż widzi, że nawet to; nawet kolejny pył opadający na ziemię nie może zatrzymać Plagga.

— Tikki się nie dowie — stwierdza Plagg i odwraca głowę, patrząc wprost na kolorowe światła, neony przedzierające się przez noc i przyciągające osoby takie, jak on prosto do kasyn i barów. Nawet z tej odległości słychać muzykę, a Pollen niemalże czuje spoconych, tańczących i bawiących się w każdy inny możliwy sposób ludzi. — Nikt się nie dowie. — Plagg robi krok w stronę ulicy i jeszcze jeden, i kolejny aż Pollen przełamuje się i łapie go za rękę.

— O n może nadejścia. W każdej chwili możemy znowu stać się kwami. Powinniśmy wracać. Panie Plagg, pan jest zbyt cenn-

Pollen urywa, bo oto Plagg wykorzystuje ich splecione dłonie i ciągnie go prosto na jezdnie, a po kilku kolejnych, szybkich krokach — na drugą stronę ulicy, prosto pod wielki wiśniowy neon.

— Za duży myślisz — mówi w końcu kwami zniszczenia, a kocie, nie widoczne dla ludzkich oczu, uszy drgają mu. Jest zirytowany, kompletnie zniecierpliwiony i może trochę głodny.

— Ale panie Plagg...

— Po prostu przestań. — Plagg wywraca oczami, jego noga uderza o kałużę i rozchlapuje wodę prosto na nogi Pollena; kolejne kwiaty wylatują z wianka, słoneczniki leżą gdzieś na ulicy i właśnie rozjeżdża je auto (Pollen wie to, chociaż nawet się nie odwraca). — Nie myśl. Nic się nie dzieje. Baw się — mówi jeszcze Plagg, nim przechodzą przez ścianę korzystające ze swych mocy; nim Pollen ulega pod naciskiem jego spojrzenia i muzyką zagłuszającą wszelkie myśli.

Ich palce wciąż są splecione mocno i dopiero nad ranem, nadejście mężczyzny w kapeluszu i kobiety w czerwonej sukni rozrywa ich uścisk.


End file.
